Keanehan Kolonel
by HanRiver
Summary: Namaku Jean Havoc. Seorang Second Letnan yang tampan dan selalu dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita. Aku mempunyai seorang atasan, namanya Roy Mustang. Dia adalah orang yang dingin dan tegas. Namun, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kolonel bersifat sangat aneh/""Aku pikir sekarang aku harus menandatangani kontrak cinta denganmu di hatimu, Letnan."/Havoc's POV/Warning Inside/RnR? :3


**Keanehan Kolonel**

**.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**RoyRiza fanfiction dedicated for all Royai Shippers :3**

**.**

**Diksi berantakan, plot tidak jelas, OOC berlebihan, humor gagal dan sebagainya. So, read summary first, then-**

**.**

**-if you don't like, don't ever try to read.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**. **

Namaku Jean Havoc, seorang pemuda tampan yang masih _single_ yang sedang bekerja di militer sebagai bawahan dari Kolonel Roy Mustang. Meski bekerja sebagai bawahannya, namun tetap saja ketampananku lebih atas dibanding Kolonel, hoho.

Oh ya, saat mengingat nama Kolonel, aku langsung mengingat keanehan Kolonel akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tak lebih keren dariku itu bertingkah sangat aneh dan jauh dari sifatnya selama ini. Apakah … dia terbentur saat dalam pertarungan melawan Scar kemarin? Ah, kurasa pilihan kedua itu tidak. Menurut Letnan Riza Hawkeye dan pandangan mataku sendiri, dia sama sekali tak berguna karena hujan turun pada saat itu. Ah! Benar juga! Berbicara tentang Letnan, menurutku, Letnan-lah tersangka utama yang menyebabkan keanehan Kolonel. Mari kita simak keanehannya.

"Kolonel, Anda harus menandatangani ini." Kulihat Letnan menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Kolonel. Kolonel menandatanganinya dan memasang seringai.

"Hanya ini?" tanyanya. Letnan Hawkeye mengangguk demi memberi jawaban.

"Ini adalah kontrak untuk bekerja sama dengan Mayor Jendral Armstrong di Briggs," jelas Letnan.

"Kau yakin hanya ini?" Sekarang, Letnan menatap Kolonel dengan pandangan bingung. Aku juga ikut menatap Kolonel dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Letnan.

"Memangnya ada lagi?" tanya Letnan pada akhirnya. Kolonel kemudian memasang senyum seksi yang tak lebih seksi dari senyumku.

"Aku pikir sekarang aku harus menandatangani kontrak cinta denganmu di hatimu."

Mataku membelalak. Tampak semua orang yang bekerja di ruangan ini juga menghentikan aktivitasnya. B-benar kan? Kolonel bertingkah sangat aneh!

.

.

.

Aku menyeruput teh hangat di kantin. Ah, manis sekali. Semanis tampangku yang selalu dipuja-puja wanita. Aku selalu berharap, bahwa akan ada seorang gadis cantik yang menawarkan untuk duduk bersamaku. Bersantai bersamaku, membawa kebahagiaan di waktu sarapan ini, dan bertualang di dunia cinta bersamaku. Ah~ membayangkannya membuatku terlena sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sudah kuduga! Terimakasih Tuhan, kau kabulkan permohonan seorang pria bujang sepertiku. Terimakasih!

Aku menampilkan senyum seksiku sebelum aku mendongakkan kepalaku demi melihat bidadari yang satu ini. "Tentu saj-"

Gerakanku terhenti saat melihat orang itu. Letnan Hawkeye. Hiks, sungguh malang nasibku. Aku pikir seorang gadis cantiklah yang menghampiriku. Oke, kuakui bahwa Letnan juga mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, namun, sekali saja aku menyentuhnya, maka api dari _Flame Alchemist_ akan membakarku hidup-hidup.

"Havoc-_san_?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengangguk.

"Di mana Kolonel?" tanyaku saat Letnan sudah duduk di hadapanku.

"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah Tucker bersama Elric bersaudara," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Ah, Letnan ternyata sangat cantik. Pantas saja Kolonel tergila-gila padanya.

"Letnan." Aku dan Letnan Hawkeye melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku. Ah, Kolonel! Celaka! Aku akan mati! Tidaaaakkk! Selamatkan akuuu! "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini-" Kolonel menatapku. "-dengannya?" Glek! Kumohon Kolonel, jangan marah padakuuu!

"Sarapan bersama," ucap Letnan cuek. Tanpa disuruh, Kolonel juga ikut duduk di sampingku.

"K-Kolonel, di mana Elric bersaudara?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, mereka ingin ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku lupa tempat itu." Heh? Lupa? Jadi Kolonel sudah pikun?

"Lupa? Kau melupakan hal yang baru saja dikatakan kepadamu?" Pfft- aku mencoba untuk tak menahan tawa. Letnan yang satu ini memang selalu menakjubkan!

"Hm. Pikiranku sudah penuh tentangmu, Riza." WHAT?! Mataku membelalak. Bahkan ia menggombal di saat seperti ini?! Dan, apa tadi?! Riza?! Aku yang gila atau Kolonel yang gila?!

.

.

.

Aku memandang penjelasan Kolonel dengan serius. Sungguh, Tuan Tucker sangat keterlaluan. Menjadikan anaknya sebagai Chimera? Sungguh tak manusiawi! Patas saja Elric bersaudara sangat terpukul dengan hal ini!

"Sungguh tak manusiawi, aku … tidak bisa memaafkannya!" Kulihat Brigadir Jendral Hughes menggeram kesal. Aku tahu perasaannya, apalagi hal ini melibatkan seorang anak kecil. Dan aku tahu bahwa Jendral sangat menyayangi putrinya yang umurnya kurang lebih sama dengan Nina.

"Hanya itu yang aku ingin sampaikan pada kalian, kalian boleh pergi." Satu-persatu orang di ruangan itu pergi. Aku tetap tinggal bersama Letnan dan Kolonel di ruangan ini.

"Menyatukan manusia dan hewan? Aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu adalah percobaan yang bodoh," ucap Letnan Hawkeye. Aku membenarkan ucapannya.

"Aku, malah ingin mencoba." Hah? Aku dan Letnan menatap Kolonel dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku ingin mencoba hal yang dilakukan Tuan Tucker."

"Kolonel, apa kau gila?!" Letnan menatap Kolonel dengan tatapan marah. Namun Kolonel hanya menyeringai. Ah, seringai ini, rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tapi, objeknya berbeda. Jika Tuan Tucker menyatukan manusia dan hewan, maka aku akan menyatukan hatiku dan hatimu, Letnan." Dan kulihat, wajah Letnan Hawkeye terolesi semburat merah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ed dan Al?" Kudengar Kolonel bertanya pada Letnan, aku juga sedikit menguping. Sebenarya, aku sedikit khawatir dengan kedua bocah itu. Apalagi saat mendengar bahwa mereka berkelahi kecil-kecilan di rumah sakit gara-gara perkataan Barry pada Alphonse.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Al sudah tidak curiga lagi, dan mereka telah berbaikan." Aku bernafas lega. Aku tahu hubungan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut tak semudah itu dihancurkan.

"Hmph, tentu saja. Hubungan keduanya tak serenggang itu." Ah! Ternyata Kolonel Mustang mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku.

"Yah, hubungan mereka berdua sangat dekat. Aku takjub dengan hubungan mereka. Alphonse sangat menghormati kakaknya, dan sebaliknya Ed sangat menyayangi adiknya. Mereka tak terpisahkan, seperti-"

"-seperti aku dan kamu. Juga cinta kita yang selalu bersatu walau apapun yang terjadi, heh?" Astagaaa … Kolonel melancarkan 'serangan'-nya lagi. Dan dapat kulihat Letnan tersenyum malu-malu sambil memukul Kolonel dengan pelan. Ternyata, kau juga bisa bersifat Tsundere seperti itu, Letnan.

.

.

.

Namaku Jean Havoc. Seorang Letnan Dua yang terlihat keren dan dipuja oleh wanita manapun. Aku mempunyai seorang atasan, namanya Roy Mustang. Atasanku itu adalah orang yang dingin dan tegas, namun sepertinya otaknya sedang koslet gara-gara cintanya pada _bodyguard -_nya, Letnan Riza Hawkeye. Tadi adalah beberapa contoh keanehannya, dan-

"Letnan, apa kau tahu Hommonculus?"

"Apakah yang Anda maksud adalah manusia abadi yang menggunakan Philosopher's Stone itu?"

"Ya, mereka adalah manusia abadi. Namun berbeda denganku, satu-satunya yang abadi dariku adalah cintaku padamu, Letnan."

-kuharap Kolonel yang satu itu sembuh dari virus alay cintanya.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Halo semuaaa!**

**It's my first fic in this fandom, and hope you like it ^^**

**Eerr- #gaktahumaungomongapa**

**Aku tahu ending dan plotnya gaje, Roy-nya juga OOC, haha. Tapi aku ngeship mereka :3 Meski anime dan manganya sudah tamat, namun aku masih menunggu titik terang dari hubungan mereka #ahahahahay**

**Btw, any feedback? :3**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
